Mysteriuos muggle
by silverdoutrane
Summary: She was different than the other Black groupies and Potter groupies. Main Pair Lily Evan/James Potter Sirius Black/OC...
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, otherwise, Lily would've married Snape...Sirius would've been alive and happily married to someone he truly loves.

I do however, own this plotline and OCs and surprises' pairs as this story continues :)

Enjoy!

* * *

**INTRODUCTION**

_Magic is an endless time phase__  
__Some wizards is born to be founders of Magic__  
__Or founders of Houses reside inside Hogwarts__  
__Others are born,__  
__For their different roles,__  
__Complete destruction upon__  
__Wizards and Muggles alike._

Lightning ripped through the night sky, followed by a clap of thunder. Those that knew it, the emotion of fear. The group were tensed about the new situation.  
"Severus…we have to take him there." A gentle voice whispered.  
He said nothing staring intently at her; The flames she had used under panic to drive the Inferi away, was dying. The house-elf, Kreacher came with them, after, Regulus gently convinced Kreacher to spill the beans on what has as most people knew the famous forbidden name You-Know-Who used Kreacher for Kreacher was outside of the cave waiting anxiously for the odd some group to arrive. The house-elf, Kreacher used a bit of his elvish magic and started to work on different strong teleportation spell, for the odd group.  
"What has become of my master?" He whispered sadly, his stubby fingers, the other end was busy feeling the temperature of his beloved master Regulus.  
"Kreacher…we have to save your master Regulus, and the best way to do it, is to return to his former school. I'll find a way to protect you all, while finishing that spell of my old forefather." She explained, green eyes staring sadly at him. They couldn't go to St. Mungos...for it will be hazardous and death would follow Regulus or as she nickname him, Regs, his 'master' will know and will not spare his life.

"Don't die on me Regs! I swear on a gryffindor's tail…" Her green eyes shown with malicious anger. The foursome appeared alongside inside the Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Hall was deathly silent as if a lone wizard had cast a particularly powerful silencio. The students stared at the odd foursome, their shock and fear forcing them to stay still in their seats. The shrill scream of a second year Hufflepuff shattered through the oppressive silence. As one, the students began to scream, their hysteria rising to new heights.  
"…I need water…what are you doing muggleborn?" He asked, licking his dried up lips.  
She felt the need to calm everyone down, now this spell works differently than the calm charm, she practised on, she used it on all whatever students is left and make them calm down, she felt the familiar presence of her old head of house.  
"Professor McGonagall...we need your help...if we take Regs to St. Mungos...they'll find him...and kill him or maybe first torturing him and then...he needs healing...is there a room that is kept secret that even you don't know?" She asked urgently, everyone stared at her, shocked, McGonagall stared at her strangely.  
"No...you have to ask for James...Lily's been worried sick over you...you know." McGonagall whispered that part sadly, she didn't give her a hug...a month prior to this all happening, after Lily and James' honeymoon...last all of them heard and 'saw' she was dead.  
"…Kreacher…please get it ready for her, and please…do as she says." Regulus said. If you told him a muggleborn would steal his heart, he would have cursed you that instant, for he still couldn't believe it. He was torn apart and he couldn't tell his family. They'd torture him relentlessly for ever being involved with her. And yet, not even that could make him leave her...he didn't know when she became so important to him. rare...so precious to him and she's a muggleborn! His 'despicable older brother' would never listen and Andromeda Tonks...Talking to her would be just as bad.  
He laid there on the ground, the Horcrux devouring his body from the inside out. He saw the tears gathering in her eyes and felt his own slide down his cheeks. Why was she crying over his body? He stared at her face, attempting to memorize her features before…Before he had to leave them forever. He closed his eyes in despair. His eyes strayed towards the window. Lightning crackled in the sky, threatening to opening the heavens and laying waste upon the earth.  
It was oddly poetic in a way. He'd like to believe the world was ending with him, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. The world would continue to move and the love of his life would love another after he passed on. Was it selfish of him to not want her to move on?  
"How did we get teleported here?" He asked.  
"Only the headmaster/headmistress of Hogwarts can appear and disappear like he wants to, yet there is a loophole." She explained. Kreacher brought the necessary things, like a bucket of almost normal water, she saw somewhere how it is spreading the unknown poison...water from the cave...they have fled away from.  
"That is all for the meeting, yes you may come in." Albus Dumbledore said. One seventh year...that year's head girl and the last of Black groupie Ravenclaw kid came in. She wasn't model beauty like Andrea Roselineheart, and everyone in her year and years before, while the Marauders were in school...knew that Andrea Roselineheart held Sirius Black's heart, like Lily to James. She had straight brown hair and light brown eyes, she had a heart shaped face and not the full tempting naturally red kissable lips. The Black groupies used to seethe with jealousy whenever they saw the many times where Sirius almost kissed her and the way he tried to win her heart...yet she was too busy with her mysterious things...she remembered that she and her friends one day locked Andrea and Sirius in a forgotten shack and not the shrieking shack, just a forgotten shack, it was in a protection spell that her uncle which is an Auror Fabian Prewett placed onwards, she niece to Molly Fabian Weasley.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, there's trouble inside Hogwarts, two Death Eaters and...Andrea is with them." She said nearly out of breath.  
I know what you are thinking but in the midst of everything...I think she or one of the death eaters casted a silencio or sleeping spells over the wards. Indeed all the pictures were truly fast single Order of the Phoenix rushed passed her.  
Her eyes changed from calm, deep green almond shaped eyes, to teal coloured eyes.  
"I see where it is…Kreacher, I need a room that can provide me privacy…will you please help me?" She asked quickly, the house-elf wanted to protest, He needed to get to his master! He had no time to spare for the girl in front of him!  
"Kreacher…please…" Regulus rasped from beside her, his sickly pale skin was covered with a coat of sweat, making his hair damp. he was also shivering and his full tempting lips-a trait shared by all Black men-was in an interesting shade of violet color. He was fighting the cough not to escape his body.  
The mysterious muggle young woman used an ancient Gryffindor Spell, that none of the Order members can see Regs at all, the only way they can see him, is if they harm her.  
The house-elf took the duo, a the bucket of normal water, and a herb water that grows once a year inside Hogwarts Grounds, and they were just in time for harvest and Kreacher harvested it and bring it to her and he teleported the odd foursome into the room of requirement. She started to remove the poison from Regulus' body.

* * *

Please R &R: I want all the good, the bad and the ugly from you. You keep us motivated to continue to write it and post newer chapters.

Kind Regards

silverdoutrane :)


	2. Chapter 1: Bed Time Story

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, otherwise, Lily would've married Snape...Sirius would've been alive and happily married to someone he truly loves.

I do however, own this plotline and OCs and surprises' pairs as this story continues :)

Enjoy!

* * *

_Magic is an endless time phase_

_Some wizards is born to be founders of Magic_

_Or founders of Houses reside inside Hogwarts_

_Others are born,_

_For their different roles,_

_Complete destruction upon_

_Wizards and Muggles alike._

**CHAPTER 1:**

**BEDTIME STORY**

It was a very crisp hot sunny day; the wind was blowing softly, the trees made a shy and soft lullaby swaying with their leaves on the beat of the wind. The traveling group had to take a quick detour, the mother knew that they had to go into hiding ever since she found out she was pregnant..._he_ was after them, their original destination was to go to the countryside a few ways away from England...this place...was the turn point...they were in the park, children were playing and it looked safe enough...

"Andrea doesn't want to wait, honey!" A woman gritted out, holding her swollen belly. She cringed in pain as another contraction ripped through her. A sheen of sweat coated her body, dampening her clothing. The baby was close. The group hurried down the cobblestone paths of Godric's Hallow to her mother's home. The woman wanted her birth to be with those that she loved.

"Well, maybe we should go visit your mother. She's just an hour's walk from here." Her husband whispered. He led his moaning wife to his mother-in-laws house as fast as he could, lamenting the fact that he wasn't strong enough to carry her. He looked at the people surrounding them and nodded at the house in front of them. Getting the message, their friends ran in front of them and knocked on the door. He looked at his wife and the hand she held in a vice-like grip and grinned. "We're here sweetie." He said.

"Mother…we're here and in need of your help!" Amy yelled.

Her mother appeared right before their eyes, her eyes nearly jumping out of its sockets. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for the difficult hours ahead. She could do it; she's been through this after all. All right sweetheart, I'm going to move you onto my bed so you'll be more comfortable okay?" The answering moan of her daughter, made the woman grimace a little. "I know it hurts right now honey, but you'll be just fine soon." She pulled out her wand and carefully levitated her daughter onto the bed. Without turning around, she addressed the husband, still standing in the room.

"I need you to get towels, wet wipes, blankets, and a bucket, out of the cupboard. Hurry, we don't have a lot of time to waste standing around." She ordered her from disappearing into the room where her daughter's cries could be heard.

That evening, when the sun had descended into the opposite sides of the moon, a baby's cry could be heard. The happily married couple couldn't help but smile, the grandmother held the baby. She held the baby in her arms, marveling its beauty. Aggie could only coo at the being in front of her. Utter perfection stared back at her. She could see her daughter's features plain on the baby and couldn't help but grin. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of two very distinct marks. Her breathing began to quicken, and she looked back up at the happy couple, her fear causing them to frown.

"What is it?" Her daughter asked, afraid for her baby. Aggie handed the baby over to her daughter. The marks...They could only mean one thing…

"Remember that one book you and Maverick read...the one phrase…_Magic is an endless time phase, some wizards is born to be founders of magic; or founders of Houses reside inside Hogwarts. Others are born, for their different roles._ _Complete destruction upon Wizards and Muggles alike. _For years people that carry these type of two marks...one a Gryffindor and the other a raven, always on the left shoulder blade, they were haunted down and now...that the Dark One...is rising...he'll want her A: Dead, because she can either destroy him or B: Join his ranks and she'll destroy everything that is good in both worlds...these types of marks skipped always a generation and I hoped it would've stopped with me." She said...she was the Minister of Justice and Law Enforcement, Cornelius Fudge wanted her seat, yet she scared him way too much that he is still a normal Ministry Worker in The Ministry of Magic.

"My baby will never be a monster. She's my baby..." The woman whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"I know Amy, I know our baby will never do that." Maverick whispered, trying to reassure everyone in the room.

"I hope you are correct young one." She said, knowing that the Aurors will be there to protect her. She organized the Aurors to befriend, Amy and Maverick, in fact Aggie didn't mention to her only daughter and son in law that the two Aurors, one was a very handsome man with short wavy black length hair and strict green eyes, the other was a very beautiful woman with middle length brown straight hair and playful blue eyes, they wore normal muggle clothes, Benedict Bones and Maddie Patil were already there in the room with them.

"For safety reasons, will you please let these two be her Guardians…until she's old enough to make her own decisions?" Aggie pleaded.

Amy knew that voice tone of her mother all too well. "Where are they?" She asked in a hurtful coldly calm voice tone, the baby was silent, staring at mother to grandmother; her daughter's face wasn't looking at her. She was searching for the love and understanding of why did she do that. It was so silent that when a needle would've dropped, it'll shattered the windows astray, Amy stared long at her mother, when she knew her mother always win in this staring-searching for her face whenever she was mad at her mother for one or another silly thing, everyone was holding their breaths.

"...Yes, they can stay." She said with hesitation, the baby decided to cry again and sound and a warm healthy-hearty atmosphere returned into the room.

Since then, the two Aurors started to travel with them and changed into a daily week or month, so that_ he_ cannot know where she is.

Ten years later…

"Mum and Dad I'm off to the play in the park. I'll ask Lily if she wants to sleep over at my Grandmother's house." She said hugging them goodbye.

Lately her parents and Guardians have been acting strangely. Like when she was a baby, they were comfortable around her and as she slowly grow up, the marks started to itch and she did something extremely weird...the neighboring boy, took her favorite toy when she was five, she punched him and her eye color changed and she without knowing punched him so hard that he ended up in the hospital to rest and get healthy soon, that was when her parents became tensed and worried, yet they hide it so well from her, then last year when Lily was mysteriously ill and Petunia were too much sad because Lily had some form of poison in her body and no one knows how to cure her, Andrea's eyes changed color and she removed the poison found where it was and without thinking it naming a herb that will help Lily get better quick. Her grandmother was proud, yet they were more concerned and then last year...when she came from school, a stranger that tried to attack and kidnapped her...she didn't know how she'd done it, but she was found unconscious in front of her grandmother's porch. Ever since then, the rules were multiplied on Andrea than most normal children. Her mother was a lot more reserved, her father did an in depth research on how is the neighboring kids, the places, heck, he even sent the two Aurors to do double check to see whether wherever she goes, even if it's camping is it safe and secure. The muggle that tried to kidnap Andrea confessed to the Aurors (of course he didn't know that), there was a strange mark over his house, like a skeleton opening his mouth and a snake was forming in shape of a tongue, his family was turned upside down...they were tortured with screams and he couldn't see the pain on his beloved wife's body, they promised that they will stop torturing his family if he did it and bring Andrea Roselineheart to their _master._

Andrea had back length straight red hair bouncing as she ran off the staircase, and also the same almond shaped green eyes shining with excitement and mischievousness. She wore jeans that was ripped and fitted for a girl her age and a long shirt; it was a flower printed shirt, with her small back bag. She ran to meet her two friends, with a plethora of goodies packed.

They played a bit, ate, and she annoyed Severus as a little sister would. Severus told them all about Magic and Wizardry. Andrea was worried about Severus but he had successfully hid his pain from her.

"Okay, Severus thanks a lot for stories and for today. Lils we gotta go otherwise Gran will glare at us." She said, both girls shivered at the memory of their both first death glare from Andrea's grandmother.

"Grandmother please tells us the 'Wizard's Love' tale." An excited Andrea asked her grandmother. Lily was vibrating in the same double bed next to her, her wavy red hair bouncing. Her almond shaped emerald eyes glittered with excitement as a grin broke out on her face. Andrea took a quick glance and smiled softly at her best friend, both girls were beaming with excitement and you could felt in the room. They were safely in tucked inside Andrea's bed. Her bedroom was filled with pictures of her, Lily and Severus. The pictures were filled with activities the three did over the years. In each picture, the love and happiness was palpable.

"Alright you two, settle down. Do you have your teddy bears?" Her grandmother asked, tucking them further in.

"Yes Grandmother/ ." Both girls said in unison.

"Long ago when wizards and witches began to walk the earth, a young handsome, brave, and courageous man, who wore the clothes were different people would mistake him for a knight of the Royal Court to hunt down Wizards and Witches...most people would mistake him as a witch and wizard hunter..." She began,

"But why would they want to hunt down wizards and witches?" Andrea asked curiously, Lily looked on, her curiosity plain on her face.

"People are different and they love to act sometimes strangely. They always blame people who have power, for their misfortune and sorrow." The grandmother explained softly. She patted their heads before continuing with the story.

"Now this man and also better known as Godric Gryffindor and three of his friends created a place, safe and away from those who hunted them down for a living, a school where Magic is taught. There, on those grounds, did he and a lovely woman meet and instantly fell in love with each other. This woman had the ability to summon eagles. These eagles were able to send messages to their family members. One Eagle, whose name is still a mystery to us even now, showed her the future. She went to her very first crush and told him the troubled future when they went on a date alone they danced and eat, enjoying each other's company. After she comforted her friend, Helga...She went to her very first crush, feeling agitated and fearful of the unknown troubles that will lie ahead for them and humankind across the globe. Her crush had long wildly black hair with green eyes and were always chivalry and brave and protective, they agreed to go on a date a month before he and Godric Gryffindor had a fight...yes girls, even best friends fight a lot…

So Godric and Rowena, at that time both teachers and the very first heads of those two houses, made a promise. They watched as their love of their lives grew up in their respective homes and finished their magical education, two very different muggle borns, one with wildly black hair and deep green eyes, smart and passed every single whim and tease Rowena threw to let them in, the girl, brave clumsy straight red haired that were like a second prodegé to Rowena Ravenclaw and also friendly and never told a single lie in her life, the best in all subjects too, most students teased her and said that she should in fact be in Ravenclaw and not Gryffindor house, yet she was also (with the extra bit of training from Godric Gryffindor himself) the second best duellist after Godric Gryffindor.

Many years passed and they made certain that those two especially Jamie and Angelique meet each other through a very fortunate event New Year's Day. They had gotten married on Valentine's Day. When Angelique said she was pregnant (that time much later) and they were made godparents when she announced to them, godmother Rowena and godfather Godric. Both witch and wizard had cast an unknown protective charm and spell on the pregnant fairy as Godric nicknamed her, while she slept. Her husband had to work late and slept in the next chamber for only an hour before he had to go to work.

Their first borne, which was a girl, had two very different birthmarks, both on her left shoulder blade; one was a Griffin and the other an Eagle. The Eagle always looks out for the oncoming danger and the Griffin always jumps and protects…" The grandmother couldn't finish her story for both the girls had fallen asleep.

She left the room, closing the door behind her. Giving a nod, they started to cast soft spells, while the two girls were fast and deeply asleep, ever since Andrea was born, they treated her as their adopted child.

* * *

Please R &R: I want all the good, the bad and the ugly from you. You keep us motivated to continue to write it and post newer chapters.

Kind Regards

silverdoutrane :)


End file.
